bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichinari Clan
((This is a WIP bare with me :P)) Ichinari Clan a clan of powerful shinigami known for they're unique methods and combat skills. The clan has always had a intresting reuptation some see them as a bunch of vagabonds in noble clothes, while others see them as nobles who show how free they are. All members seem to have or gain a care-free fun loving attitude, even the "wise" elders. Review The Ichinari Clan was formed by Soketsu Ichinari during an unknown time. He brought several "undisirable" families together and turned them into a powerful and loyal clan. Over the years the clan changed several times with a number of internal conflicts. Currently the Clan is headed by Yukimura Ichinari the 55th head of the clan and father to Takeo "The White Demon" Ichinari. During Takeo's supposed betryal the Clan did nothing out of princible and knowledge of Takeo's innocence. Clan Creed *Do not betray the Clan or face the end through painful methods. *Do not betray the Soul Society or meet equally if not a more painful end (unless innocence can be proved or clan knows of your innocence). *Show respect to all. *Uphold your honor to the very end *Master atleast 5 forms of the clan sword art Ichinari-Ryū *Have fun! Clan Relics & Treasures *'The 5 Blades:' These ancient Zanpakuto were used by each of the first 5 clan heads. While the spirits have either left the swords or the spirits are in an enternal sleep is unknown but no member of the clan is allowed to touch any of them. If they do touch them they will be seen as traitors and killed on the spot. The current Clan Head is also the protector of the blades. *'The Dragon & Tiger Seal:' This seal the icon of the clan and is always seen on the clan member's robes as well as on the front gates to the Clan estates. While it holds no power or significance in the clan other than the emblem of the clan. It is still seen as one of their greatest treasure. *'Eachother:' The clan sees each of it's members as one of it's greatest treasures. If one should leave or be accused of betrayal they will do everything they can to help (and they will do anything, even go against The Gotei 13). Unique Talents The Main talent of the Clan is combat. They are particuarly famous for their sword style Ichinari-Ryū which is a fast and deadly style. The style itself looks to be a combonation of Battōjutsu & Kenjutsu but all members are taught to create their own method to the style. Other talents include musical skill, cooking and acting. One of their most impressive talents is telekinesis, Only direct members of the Ichinari Clan can use it and they are limited to manipulating their Zanpakuto. Due to the link they have with the weapon. They can use it to fight against another enemy while they deal with another or to retrieve they're sword if disarmed. Despite this techniques usefullness they rarely use it unless needed. Known Members *Yukimura Ichinari (55th Clan head) *Kokuro Ichinari (Clan head's wife) *Takeo "White Demon" Ichinari (Clan Heir) *Motoko Ichinari (First Daughter) *Kai Hitsugami (Hitsugami Family head, Ichinari Retainer & Clan Head's personal guard) *Ishida Kyonashigai (Kyonashigai Family head & Ichinari Retainer) *Miyuki Honomori (Honomori Family Head, Ichinari Retainer & Clan Head's wife's personal guard) *Daichi Ichinari (Clan Sword & Clan Head's brother-in-law) *Akane Kyonashigai (Kyonashigai Family Head's Sister & Clan Sword) *Ayane Ichinari (Through marrige to Takeo) *Jin Ichinari (Son of Ayane and Takeo Ichinari) More to come Clan Structure & Terms Structure *'Clan Head & Clan Head's Wife/Husband:' As the title states The Clan Head runs teh clan and guards the 5 sacred swords used by the first 5 Clan Heads. His or Her's husband/wife acts as second in command. *'Clan Heir & Heir's Siblings:' The clan heir being the next in line has technicly more power than his/her's siblings, but they are all treated the same. They also act as ambassadors to the other clans going to meetings with a cadre of loyal guards (despite the Head Family being the strongest amoung the clan) *'Clan Retainer': The Retainers are the most trusted members of the clan acting as Advisors, guards and enforcers. Each member of the Head Family can take a personal retainer that acts as their personal guard and advisor. *'Clan Sword:' The Swords are the elite fighters, these act as members of the Head Family's security forces and personal fighters. *'Clan Shield:' The Shield like the Swords are under direct control of the Head Family (As well as their own families) but act as the bodyguards aiding the retainers in their protection fo the head family. *'Clan Guard:' The Guards act as Estate security normally patroling the streets around the estates or standing watch at the entrances to the estate grounds. *'Clan Soldier:' The generic warriors of the clan, these warriors are effectivly like regular shinigami in the Gotei 13 all the way up to a seated officer. *'Clan Member:' The non-combative or warrior-in-training members of the clan. Mostly made up of the children and elderly women/men who are unable to fight or have other roles in the clan. Though this term can also cover the fighters of the clan listed above. Terms *'First Daughter:' The First Daughter is the daughter who is next in line to run the clan after the clan heir. Like the heir the First Daughter is treated well and taught extensivly on how to run the clan and to fight. *'First Son:' Like the First Daughter the First Son is the 2nd in line to take the Clan Head role. *Bound Brother/sister: These is the clan term used for Oath Brothers or Sisters. These 'siblings' are more than ready to fight and die together. They are also adopted into their oath sibling's family unofficaly. *White Demon: This is the term used for the strongest warrior in the clan. Currently the clan heir holds this title. But many have before him, to get this title you must first master all of the Kata in the Ichinari-Ryū sword art. and then prove your skill by defeating 200 other clan warriors in mock battles then fight the current White Demon to take his/her title (killing to get the title is not required). Affiliated Families *'Hitsugami Family:' Run by Kai Hitsugami. The Hitsugami Family are known for being brave and sometimes reckless fighters. They have been with the Ichinari since the begginging and have never revolted against the head family. *'Kyonashigai Family:' The Kyonashigai Family are known to be sneaky and skilled in the Assassination Arts. They are currently led by Ishida Kyonashigai. Other than that the Family remains somewhat mysterious but it's known to be loyal till the end to the head family and The Ichinari Clan. *'Honomori Clan:' The Honomori are known for being kind and friendly but totally ruthless in combat. Always lead by a woman they are sometimes called The White Rose Family, after their special Kido. *'Kyomitsu Family:' After the marrige Ayane to Takeo the Kyomitsu Clan and some of it's affiliated families joined the Ichinari Clan. This Clan specialise in Swordmanship and Binding Kido. *'Kadatoshi Family:' One of the former Affiliated Kyomitsu families they joined with the Kyomitsu family when Ayane and Takeo married. *'''Tadamori Family: '''One of several families affiliated with the Kyomitsu Clan before Ayane married Takeo then joined the Kyomitsu and the other families in joining the Ichinari Clan. Trivia Category:Clans Category:YaminoGaijin